


Last World

by jiwonsmuse



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dystopia, Fantasy, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiwonsmuse/pseuds/jiwonsmuse
Summary: "𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮," Chanwoo says under his breath."𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸.""𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬. 𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦"A post-apocalyptic world in dystopia, where 7 best friends were torn apart from each other. Jung Chanwoo, the youngest sets out on a journey to find his brothers across the dead lands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Possible typos and grammatical errors. Updates are irregular.

It was right after the graduation ceremony of Cadet class #102 that he decided it was time. 

"Yes but we don't know their current locations. The coordinates i sent you were retrieved 6 months ago and prior to that there was no update. We've been on watch all this time" John spoke into the phone stuffing a handful of potato chips in his mouth. 

Chanwoo rubbed his temples in frustration and sighed. "The more we wait the more clueless we will become of their whereabouts"

"Are you sure you're ready?" 

"100%. This is the sole reason I've trained to become a cadet. Or else I wouldn't be allowed to go outside. Do we have everything prepared just as I planned" Chanwoo asked, now heading towards his room. 

"Yes sir everything is ready. Have you convinced your mom yet?"

"I'll take care of that. I'll talk to you soon, John" he hung up and threw the phone on the single bed. 

He pulled out his sling backpack from under the bag and began stuffing a bunch of gadgets inside. Not a lot of clothes or food. 

"Can you not ignore me?" Chanwoo's mother stormed into his room as he continued packing bis belongings without stressing. 

"I'm not ignoring you mom, I'm just busy

"Busy preparing to get yourself killed" she fired. 

Chanwoo sighed and stood up to face his mom. "Mom we've had this conversation. This is fixed"

She would immediately tear up and shake her head in denial. The fear was in her eyes. 

"Why? We've come this far, we've survived, we've secured ourselves a safe place to live in so why are you trying to go back there?!" 

"They were like your sons too mom. They are out there and I'm here...how can I..?"

"How do you know they are still alive, how do you even know they are not infected?!"

"We don't know, but what if they are alive and uninfected?! Looking for them won't hurt"

"You will get yourself killed" she gritted her teeth in anger and anxiety. A mixed flow of emotions running through her mind trying to figure out how to stop him. 

Chanwoo shook his head and went back to packing. "I've had this conversation with dad mom. I am armed, i am skilled. I will comeback safe and with my brothers." He declared. 

NEXT DAY, 10 AM

"Here it is, don't forget to test them. I got 2 for you just in case" Moonbin said handing me 2 RMV testers. "Remember, if they are positive-"

"I know" Chanwoo interrupted before Moonbin could finish. He didn't want to hear anything negative before he started his journey. He turned around to see his mother standing there in despair. He walked upto her and kissed her forehead before embracing her into a tight hug.   
"I will be back unharmed, I promise."

"Take this too. There won't be any mobile signals outside the gates but you can communicate with us through the radio transceiver" Moonbin hurried to the helicopter alongside Chanwoo while putting the necessities in his bag.

"I knew i could count on you" Chanwoo smirked at his childhood best friend. 

"Just don't die you punk" Moonbin chuckled, playfully punching Chanwoo's arm. 

The helicopter would soon leave the premises of Euthenia, District 0 the fortress of this sector. Chanwoo looked down from the skies, at his mother who would stand there hopelessly praying for her son's safety. Her heart sank as the helicopter vanished from her sight, carrying him to the dead lands.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no guarantee he'll be able to get back. His closest friends had volunteered to tag along with him on this journey, but he didn't want them in danger. It was a tough decision for him to make. He had everything and he was safe in Euthenia. It took him a lot of courage to want to go out after seeing what's out there, after living through this nightmare once already. But he could never have a good night's sleep knowing that his hyungs were out there, still in this nightmare that only he managed to escape. 

He is scared, but he is hopeful. 

"-if you can get here, there will be food, supplies, and even a ride ready for you. It's an old base of ours, but we can't go there directly." Moonbin traced his finger along the large map he placed in front of us. 

"I got this" Chanwoo said in a low tone. 

Moonbin stared at him and took a deep breathe. One could tell he was anxious about Chanwoo. 

"Man, it's your first time ou-" 

"No it's not. We trained out here, remember?" Chanwoo quickly argued back. 

"Well, but this is a journey. You don't know where you'll have to go find them. If you had someone with you, it'd be ea-"

"No Moon, I'm not risking your life out there"

He declared for the last time before it was time for him to jump. 

"Reach out to us everyday! Let us know if something goes wrong! We'll send backup!" Moonbin yelled against the wind as the door was slid open and Chanwoo ready to jump. 

They fist bumped one last time and Chanwoo took off. He spread his arms and legs out as the gravity continued pulling him down. After reaching a certain height he pulled out his parachute and made a safe landing on where it seemed like the middle of nowhere. He looked up to see the helicopter leave while he got himself together on the ground. 

The scorching sun across the clear blue sky blinded his vision. His limbs still a little weak from the flight, he laid down for a couple minutes and then sat back up to reach for his flask of water. From what he was seeing, it looked like an abandoned desert. Dry plants here and there in this land of sands. 

"Zone 156" he whispered under his breath. He was at zone 156 which was previously southern Nevada. 

He squinted his eyes, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he continued walking across the desert. A few abandoned factories would appear in his sight that seemed half destroyed. He hesitated to walk towards those buildings but eventually did as he realized the sun was going down soon and he has no roof over his head for the night. 

It was dark and the factory would reek of burnt woods. Simple but not so big of a building. Chanwoo would drop his heavy backpack to the floor and lean back on the wall. At least it's not so hot anymore, he thought. He took out the map from his side pocket and spread it out on the floor. 

Zone 156 is his current location. Within a radius of 5 miles, is the base Moonbin was talking about. From there he plans to travel to Zone 158 where Donghyuk's location was traced 6 months ago. But there's a very high possibility he's not there anymore. 

Chanwoo changed into his casual clothing and prepared for overnight stay at this unknown place. It's not like he'll be able to get a good night's sleep anyways because he'd have to be on the look out for trouble. Trouble did soon come as he anticipated. 

Around 2 in the morning, the roar of an engine woke him up from his light slumber. He jolted up to sitting position and grabbed his belongings real quick. He slid behind the metal staircase, not knowing what's outside. Soon a loud laughter would echo across the building. There were men. From the sound of footsteps, he assumed it should be about 5 men. Highly likely these men are infected. Otherwise no one roam around here freely like this. 

He could see their shadows on the floor as he hid himself behind the staircase. They have to leave, he thought. They should leave. If they don't leave by sun dawn, they will most likely find him. Can he fight off 5 men by himself? He has never really fought an infected enemy. 

The men laughed out loud as they walked around the building in the dark. There were times, they came too close to the stairs and then walked back. It was a close call. Chanwoo was hoping to avoid having to fight them at any cost. He wasn't even sure if he would survive. 

He squeezed himself into the corner beside a huge pile of haystacks, to stay low. "Why were there haystacks inside a building like this?" He thought to himself. In a few couple seconds, a soft hand abruptly covered his mouth and nose and somehow pulled him inside the huge haystack. 

It was a close call because he almost yelled out in surprise. His heart jumped because he thought one of those men grabbed him from behind. Instead all he could smell was dirty hay and a low voice telling him to hush. It was too dark for him to see who it was. A man? A woman? An infected? But it seemed like he or she was helping him hide. 

They stayed low for a while. Maybe 2 hours or so. His head was throbbing due to the lack of sleep but he can't be careless now. He heard the same engine run again and the sound of the footsteps disappeared. 

"You can come out now" a thin low female voice spoke. She jumped out before him. 

He immediately got out of the haystack and brushed the hay off him as he looked at the girl. 

Roughly 5 feet 3 inches? Short and petite. He couldn't see all her facial features so clearly. It was still dark besides the moonlight. 

"Who-" he was interrupted by the same question he wanted to ask. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

"Shouldn't i be the one asking you this? You're the one who pulled me into those things like a ghost" Chanwoo said. 

"Well I saved you didn't I? I'm sure you know what would've happened otherwise" she said fixing her clothes. 

"thanks? i guess. But how do I know you're not an enemy?" 

"You're welcome. Do you mean to ask if I'm infected? No I'm not." 

"Then you shouldn't mind a small test" he said bringing out his tesing machine and poking her lightly with its needle. 

"Oouch!" She yelped, "what was that!"

"Don't worry just a machine to test your blood" he said focusing on the screen that flashed negative, "yup you're safe. Sorry about that. I'm Jung Chanwoo" he offered his hand now with a warm smile knowing that she's harmless. 

She rubbed her arm and stared at him for a couple seconds in confusion. 

"Kora" she introduced herself, shaking his hand. 

"So..what are you doing here?" He asked picking up his stuff from the corner he left them at. 

"I'm a traveler. Just came across this place, thought I'd rest for a bit."

"Traveler?" He asked in disbelief. "In these lands?" 

"I have my ways. There's a lot of others like me. The confederations wouldn't accept us. We're like...strays" she explained. 

He sympathized with her, wondering what it must be like to roam around here where one's life is constantly in danger. She didn't seem to be worrisome of that. She might just have gotten used to it. 

"How about you?" She asked. 

"I'm from zone 11" he replied. The concept of zones was known to most. Since the apocalypse began shortly after WW5, most of these places have lost their names especially when they became the dead lands. 

"Ah, you're one of them. What are you doing out here? Weren't you protected under the alliance?" 

"I was. But i had business" he answered vaguely. 

"I'm totally not curious" she said sarcastically. 

Chanwoo chuckled as he replied to her indirect question, "I'm looking for my friends. We uh...parted ways a few years back and they couldn't make it to the safe zones"

"Wow and now you're risking your life for them? That's foolish" 

"I know-"

"But i respect it. You're brave. It's not pretty out here" she sat down on the stairs. 

"Thanks..if you've been out here for a while...have you been to 158?" He asked suddenly realizing she might have a good idea about these areas. 

"I have, why?" 

"My friends...well a few of them were spotted at 158 6 months ago" 

"Aw forget about that, if they're still uninfected they've most likely moved on from there. We don't stay at one place for too long" 

Chanwoo dropped his head in disappointment. He has been planning this journey for years, but right now he felt directionless. Where is he supposed to go? Where is he supposed to look for them? 

Kora glanced over at him and felt bad. She knew what it was like. She was also looking for her loved ones once upon a time. She knew how hard the disappointment strikes. The desperation. The frustration. The fear. 

"What's their names?" She asked grabbing a bag of chips from her backpack. Not that the information was relevant. But she knew a handful of people who were travelers just like her. If by any chance his friends were one of those she knew, she could probably help. Or so she thought. 

"Jinhwan, Yunhyeong, Jiwon, Hanbin, Donghyuk, and June" he said their names one by one in a relaxed tone, as if just saying their names was bringing him peace. An involuntary smile crossed his lips for no reason. 

"Donghyuk? Donghyuk Kim?" She asked curiously. 

Chanwoo jolted up from his position. How did she know? is all he could hear in his head. 

"You know? Yes Donghyuk Kim. You've heard of him?" 

"Not sure if it's the same person but yeah I've met someone named Donghyuk Kim" she said with uncertainty. 

"I really doubt there would be any other Donghyuk Kim at least not in these areas. Where did you meet him?" He was growing impatient and anxious. 

"163. I met him while crossing 163. But then parted ways" 

"When was this???" 

"2 months ago" 

He did the math in his head. 6 months ago they were in 158 and 2 months ago they were seen in 163. 

"Was he alone?" He asked again, trying to get as much information as possible. 

"I'm not sure. The meeting was very short-"

"They must've moved by now" he spoke quickly. 

"Yes. He was already planning to move again when i was passing by" 

"Can you take me there? 163?" He asked politely as he tried to calm down. He finally caught a sense of direction now. 

"163? Uhhh well" 

"Please. I beg you" he intensely looked into her dark eyes with so much desperation that even she could feel it. 

"100 bucks. And I'll take you there" she offered, after giving it a thought. 

Chanwoo rolled his eyes and thought over it for a second. It's not like he didn't have 100 bucks. But rather how much he had on him for the moment. But he could always ask for transfers. It would be worth it. He would he one step closer to his brothers. 

"Fine"


	3. Chapter 3

"Does anyone stay at that base?" Kora asked dragging her feet across the dry sand. 

"Not at the moment" Chanwoo replied holding the map up. 

"Why are going there again?" 

"There are supplies and vehicles we could use" 

After 2 hours of walking under the burning sun, across the dead deserts they finally spotted the base from a 10 yard's distance. 

"Let's not just walk in" Kora grabbed Chanwoo's left arm as was about to speed to the base. 

"Why not?" 

"You said nobody's been there recently. Let's be careful just in case.. you know" She suggested.

Chanwoo nodded in agreement and they decided to go around the base and monitor the area for a bit. They hid behind a small man-made hill as Chanwoo continued monitoring through his binoculars. 

"I don't see any activity," he said. 

It was a small base that looked like a little fort from the outside. Mostly built in woods and not that easy to peek in from outside. 

"Chan.." Kora voice called in a low tone. 

He would turn to look behind and find Kora at gunpoint. She had her hands up on both sides, not daring to move an inch. His eyes wavered upwards to see a man dressed in all black uniform holding the gun against Kora's head. Two other men came in from behind him and pulled both of his arms behind him, pinning him against the ground. Chanwoo yelped in pain as his face crashed against the sand. 

They were soon taken inside a weird kind of handcuffs. Not the usual ones everyone was familiar with. They are spiky and dig into your skin if you're not careful. Chanwoo and Kora were left in a small prison cell in the basement. Sadly they couldn't see a single man's face due to them being blindfolded till they reached the basement. 

"Your base has a basement prison?" Kora mocked looking around, surprisingly calmer compared to Chanwoo who was kind of freaking out about the whole situation. He's usually very calm about any situation, but this is something he didn't expect to happen so soon. Not to mention they don't have any lead about anything, how are they supposed to get out? How of them are even out there? 

"How did I get into this mess with you" Kora said coldly. They were not exactly friends yet. As much as she didn't want to hold any hard feelings against him, it was difficult considering she got herself into a tough situation by agreeing to help him. 

"I'm sorry" Chanwoo couldn't meet her eyes. His eyes remained frozen on the floor, but not in frustration. 

"I miss the days AC's were a thing" Kora broke the silence. 

They both laughed at her unexpected comment about this unfortunate situation. They were a sweating mess, but that was the least of their concern in reality. Chanwoo continued brainstorming about how to get out while Kora looked around the cell to miraculously find something that could help. 

"Do you have weapons on you?" Chanwoo asked.

"Um no they took my gun but I have a pocket knife in my bra" 

Chanwoo rolled his eyes. "What? They would've taken it if it was anywhere else" she argued against what he didn't even say. 

"I didn't say anything. Give me your knife" 

Kora quickly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him like he was crazy. 

"I'm not looking, Jesus!" Chanwoo yelled turning around in embarrassment. Kora eyed his back as she brought out her knife and handed it to him. 

Chanwoo stood up to face the small window on the very top of the wall. Luckily he was taller than an average person or else reaching the window would be difficult. It had thin iron bars which he wanted to try and take off. He started poking the tip of the knife at the bottom of the bars to dig them loose.

"What are you doing?" Kora asked in confusion. 

"I'm gonna try and take these off. Just keep an eye out there for me" 

It's been an hour since Chanwoo's been at it but still no luck. This time Kora heard a pair of footsteps closing in on them and alerted Chanwoo. He immediately sat back down and waited for whoever it was. 

Again another man in black uniform. But this time he spoke. 

"Who are you and where are you from?" his muffled voice spoke through the mask over his face. 

"We're travelers" Chanwoo replied. 

"Lies. That's not what the items we found in your bag say" 

Chanwoo stayed silent. The more he speaks the more information they will get out of him. 

"Which alliance are you from?" the man lifted up his mask to nose level and took a big bite out of an apple that seemed rotten. 

"I'm not under any" Chanwoo lied plainly. Kora remained quiet all this time, till the man opened the barred door and took her out.

"Kora!" Chanwoo stood up on his feet in an attempt to reach her but the man took out his gun and pointed it at him. Chanwoo froze in his spot as he frantically looked at Kora as the man was dragging her away. Kora was stumbling and trying to fight his strength but she failed to his size and power. Chanwoo was now locked behind the bars by himself, no longer the tiniest bit calm because now they had taken Kora. He punched the concrete wall in anger. She got into this because of him. She was safe all these years, but his arrival messed it up. And there's no saying what they'll do to her. He had no time. He got back to what he was time, except this time faster and more aggressive. Not that it wasn't working. It was the time that was ticking and challenging him. Anything could happen. His mind was clouded with the thoughts of the danger Kora is right now. He shouldn't have dragged her into this. 

After one more hour, he successfully took out all the small bars in the window. But he was not certain if he would fit out of the window. But there was no time to think. He climbed up and slid his upper body out of the window that was at the same level as the ground outside. With much struggle, he dragged his lower body out too. Definitely scraped his hipbones. This initial escape wasn't going to be as smooth as he thought it would. Two men from both sides came in running as soon as they caught his sight. Before they could point their guns at him again, he slid behind one of them and grabbed the man by the neck with one arm and grabbed his gun by the hand. The two struggled as they wrestled over the gun. There was another one he had to take care of, but for the moment he defended himself by using the man in his grasp as the shield. As soon as he got the perfect opening, Chanwoo slit the man's throat with the pocket knife he had in his hand. Taking the gun he struck the other guy on the head with the back of the gun. The man dropped unconscious as Chanwoo leaned against the wall to catch a breath.

His first kill. Not that he didn't expect this out here. But he didn't think it would be so soon. Deep within his heart he always wished it didn't come to this. Infected or not, they are still people. His heart beat fast against his chest as he tried to swallow the reality. This was only the beginning. The path is going to get more difficult. He has to rescue Kora too. For that, he might need to fight off all these men and there's no guarantee he will get out of here alive. But he had to keep Kora safe, her safety was on him. He brought her here. But first, he needed to find out something. 

Chanwoo reached out to the man that laid unconscious beside him and slowly lifted his mask. But something very unpleasant appeared that made him jerk back in disgust. 

"EWWW" He huffed. The guy's chin was somehow covered in numerous small holes and from what it seemed like fungus was growing out of those holes. 

Chanwoo almost gagged in disgust. He quickly just grabbed the guns and ran out of there. He silently continuing attacking men wherever he could find the fewest to clear his way to Kora. He made his way to the roof where he could see things more clearly. Three things that he needed to do. Free Kora, get his belongings and find the vehicle. 

He laid low on the roof as he watched men walking downstairs but no sign of Kora. He shifted his position to the opposite side of the roof and he finally spotted a group of men who were gathered around another man. Chanwoo assumed that was their boss. Beside him was Kora tied to a bamboo pillar, probably being interrogated. He can't just charge at them solo, he'll be killed at an instant. Chanwoo convinced himself to have patience and think this through. In fact that' s what he was best at. Chanwoo got off the roof and decided to gather his belongings first. Before they found out that he's missing, he needed to find his stuff.


End file.
